


One Phone Call

by JotunPrincess



Series: At Our Age Shame Doesn't Exist [25]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Booker | Sebastian le Livre & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani Friendship, Crack, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Stupidity, They don't have brain cells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: Joe and Booker had been arrested and debate on who to call.
Series: At Our Age Shame Doesn't Exist [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910716
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	One Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post: https://synheaven.tumblr.com/post/638902798089650176

"So, who should we call?" Joe asked, "We could wait it out, I mean they'll have to let us go at some point,"

He watched as Booker shook his head, "Not really, you forget we're in the states again, they want any excuse to keep someone in jail. What about Andy?"

"I'd rather stand in front of a firing squad again. Don't suggest Quynh either,"

"I would say call Nicky, but I feel safer in jail," Booker answered. 

Pushing a hand through his curls Joe answered, "I'd rather shoot myself in the foot,"

Chuckling, "Okay, Nile,"

"That's it, we could call Nile, she'll come get us," Joe said excitedly. 

"She's with them remember, and since she's the baby they are going to be watching her. She'll never make it out of the door without someone eyeing her and wondering what she's getting into,"

"Copley?" 

Copley was all the way back in the UK. He couldn't hit them, punish them or even really tell the others without assuming they already knew and that these two were being left on purpose. 

"Copley," they agreed.


End file.
